1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool. More specifically, the present invention discloses an adjustable hand tool with adjustable operating distance and angle, and having riveting and nut insertion functions.
2. Description of Prior Art
Traditionally riveters and nut-riveters have been used in industry and carpentry. However, users must buy or carry both the riveter and nut-riveter which is inconvenient. Furthermore, the traditional tools require the user to squeeze the handles of the tools, which are connected to a central rod, in order to pull the central rod and insert-nut in order to deform the rivet and insert-nut for fastening. However, since the operating distance of the handle is fixed, it is difficult for the user apply force on the handle if the operating distance is too long. If the operating distance is too short, the insert-nut doesn""t deform properly so the attachment is loose. These are some of the disadvantages of the conventional hand-tools.
Additionally, hand tools needed operate at various angles such as vertical or horizontal, on a high or low plane. To date, some hand tools have adjustable functions but require additional tools to make the adjustments. When a user is using the tool in a high altitude situation, the user is put into further.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an adjustable hand tool having riveting functions and inserting nut functions, one tool comprising two systems increases convenience.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an adjustable hand tool comprising an adjustable nut for adjusting the operating distance of the handle in order to adapt to operating needs.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an adjustable hand tool which can be adjusted without the need for other tools and parts can be changed in order to increase convenience for the user.